Song To The Siren
by Miquie Li
Summary: She is a siren who doesn't want to kill anymore. Without emotion, without a heart, she just wants to feel again. Based on the song by This Mortal Coil. (Haven't seen another story like this one...) I NEED YOUR SUGGESTIONS! READ ME!
1. On The Floating Shipless Oceans

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This has taken me a while to start, but it's here finally! I haven't seen a story like this on here so I hope it satisfies all those that are sick of the same kind of plot lines. As this story was being developed I discovered the very beautiful "Song To The Siren" by This Mortal Coil and saw that the lyrics fit perfectly with the plot so it is and it isn't a song fic. (By the by, if you don't have this song on CD or downloaded, believe me when I say you are doing yourself a disservice. Go out, buy it, download it, whatever, your soul will thank you.) Please, I beseech of you: REVIEW! Do it for Jack, you'd it for Jack wouldn't you? Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
**********************************  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jack. Plain and simple. I kidnapped him in the middle of the night when Disney wasn't looking. He's mine! ALL MINE! Will, I'm coming for you next..  
  
**********************************  
  
Song To The Siren  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"On The Floating Shipless Oceans"  
  
On the white shore of an island not marked on any map, stood a woman. Not just any kind of woman, but a siren. She felt the white sand beneath her bare feet, her long hair whipping around her face, and the strong gusts of wind at her back. The sky was being shrouded as murky clouds drifted slowly over her, cloaking the sunny blue skies that had been there only minutes before.  
  
She stared out towards the ocean at a ship that slipped slowly but surely into the ocean. Its name was The Naiya and it had seen its share of ocean and adventure, but as with every ship that died at the hands of a siren, no one would ever know of its last adventure.  
  
How the crew had come across the small magical island that happened to be the home of sirens.  
  
How the lone siren had bewitched the crew with her beautifully sweet voice and deadly songs.  
  
How the sailors threw themselves overboard, jumped to their deaths for the beautiful maid with the musical spell.  
  
How the proud Naiya had become the final victim, fatally wounded upon the rocks surrounding the small island.  
  
How the siren had fulfilled her purpose and destiny: As a bringer of death.  
  
The ocean bled into the once magnificent ship. As the Naiya slipped deeper and deeper into the blue deep the siren could feel her own heart drowning in an empty sorrow. She had done this hundreds of times, sunk hundreds of ships, and killed thousands of men, but this was the first time where she had felt as dead as her victims. Other times she felt victorious, fulfilled or merely satisfied. Today was different. She had felt differently for a very long time now, unhappy and even remorseful. Today was different, however, for she felt neither pride or sadness.  
  
She felt empty.  
  
Hollow.  
  
Numb.  
  
A thought suddenly struck the siren. Naiya translated in Greek meant water nymph.  
  
"How appropriate," she whispered. As the Naiya took its last breath and died, the siren felt her soul die with it. "How appropriate indeed."  
  
**********************************  
  
Okay, I hope you liked it. I hope you hated it. Hell, I'm glad you read it. Hey, wanna know a secret? ::looks around:: If you click that button on the bottom there, Captain Jack Sparrow will magically appear in your bedroom. naked. Push it if you don't believe me. 


	2. I Did All My Best To Smile

Author's Note: For the girl who had complained about not receiving your naked Jack Sparrow, I'm sorry about that but you're the only one. Everyone else received theirs. ::looks around uncertainly and then smiles:: Thanks kids for the reviews, they made me feel like Jack Sparrow loves me. Let me answer some questions first: Yes, this is a POTC fic. No, this is (obviously) not a one shot fic. And to Kumiko, you're one sharp kid! ::winks:: Okay, I'm sorry that it's taken so long for this to get here, but I've just started school so I think you can sympathize and empathize with that. But things have calmed down a bit now so the chapters should become a little more regular. Thanks for understanding. Please review this. It really makes me happy to see that a semi-original POTC plot is appreciated.  
  
**********************************  
  
Disclaimer: I now own Will as well. He and Jack are locked away safe on my bed-, I mean in a secure room somewhere. They're guarded by ninja potatoes and hypoglycemic toasters who have just had a lot of chocolate so BACK OFF MICKEY! THEY'RE MINE! ::sweet smile:: Thank you!  
  
**********************************  
  
Song To The Siren  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I Did All My Best To Smile"  
  
**********************************  
  
The siren stared at where the ship had been minutes ago. She didn't say a word, she didn't move. Her mind was blank, as was her heart. She stood as if frozen in a trance.  
  
"Something troubles you," the siren didn't have to turn around to know her father's voice. Behind her stood the older but strong and tall man who emanated a regal strength and authority. A crown of intertwined silver bands of a Celtic design rested upon his mane of white hair. This was King Phorcys, father of all sirens. "I have never seen that expression in your eyes."  
  
"There is nothing in my eyes," she said still staring at the Naiya's resting place.  
  
"My senses say otherwise," he slowly closed the gap between them and stood by her side. "I can hear the discord within you," he closed his eyes as the sounds of her soul filled his head. "It sounds like the simmering rumble of thunder before a storm."  
  
"I assure you I am well-"  
  
"Stop. Your voice is already drenched with sadness. Do not tinge it deceit. I had hoped that your disposition was temporary but now even your work has begun to suffer."  
  
"The humans are dead Father and their ship lies at the bottom of the ocean," she spat back.  
  
"That may be, but you have never been so remorseful to do so." She sighed in exasperation. He studied her before he began again, "You have been bestowed a duty to fulfill. A mission -.  
  
"that must be carried out," she recited from memory. "We sirens are no longer driven by vengeance. We are the guardians of the water-realm and if not for us then the mortals would surely destroy our world along with its entire people. We have answered the call to a higher purpose and it is one we must serve with devotion."  
  
"You have heard this lecture," he said with a slight smile on his lips. She looked at him and let her face break into a soft chuckle.  
  
"More than once." He smiled warmly.  
  
"Come." The island the siren lived on was not just her home but home to what was also known as a Gateway. In the center of the island was a cove, there since the beginning of time. The cove held the Gateway, the portal, that led not only to the capital of the water-realm where the royalty and council would meet to discuss the issues and protection surrounding their worlds, but also to the many cities and worlds of the water creatures.  
  
The siren-girl and King Phorcys walked into the cove, nodding to a blue glowing swarm of water fairies flying out to enjoy the sea's stormy winds and waves. They then looked up to the blue glowing orb floating at the top of the stone cove. Both the siren girl and King Phorcys pressed their palms together in prayer style, and bowed their heads as they brought their joined hands to their foreheads.  
  
At all the gateways was a power source, called a Kurai. The most primal of forces, just sheer energy encased within a large crystal. It wasn't only what kept the water creatures alive, but what gave them their extraordinary powers and abilities. It fostered the water-realm and its creatures but it also thrived from them as well. It was why all sea creatures are given small Kurai crystals when they are born. Most sea creatures wore their crystals in some sort of jewelry piece designed by their culture and people. For instance the merfolk wore theirs as bracelets while the water elves wore theirs as rings. The siren-girl and King Phorcys, as well as the highest of water-realm royalty and authority, wore theirs as beautiful silver pendants. The Kurai was revered as the most sacred of things in the water-realm. It was praised, worshipped and protected.  
  
The Kurai hovered above the cove's small lagoon, which served as a sort of commons place for the various sea creatures. King Phorcys stared up at the blue glowing crystal before he spoke.  
  
"You know I can remember before the mortals became a true threat," said the siren King, "none of us would have nothing to do with the either. Sirens, merfolk, nymphs, sprites, elves, fairies, spirits, nereids, elders, we all kept to our own kind. And yet here we are, united in a common cause."  
  
"It is a noble cause," the siren girl said blankly. The King turned and faced her directly.  
  
"Then why does your heart feel so clouded?" he said with a very blunt tone. The siren girl looked into her father's eyes for a moment then looked down. She walked a few steps to look out to the small lagoon which glowed in the Kurai's blue light.  
  
"I believe in protecting our realm. I believe in my duty." she paused as she watched the water shimmer and sparkle, "but as of late I feel like my gifts are nothing more than a curse. It's as if my voice has drained me of feeling. I sing and I hear nothing. I touch and there's no sensation. I'm solid, yet I feel as if I'm fading in and out of the world, like a ghost." King Phorcys eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy for his daughter. "I watch the humans," she said frankly. She looked up to see the disapproval in his face. "I know I shouldn't, but I do. and I envy them. They are so free. fearless. innocent.. almost like children. I wish I could know what that felt like. I sometimes think that Fate made a mistake by making me a siren. Some days I curse Destiny and wish for her to turn me mortal." The siren-girl felt so hopeless and alone. She would've cried if her soul hadn't become an abyss that drained her of her tears.  
  
King Phorcys took his daughter into his arms and held her for a moment. He gently raised her chain with his fingertips and looked into her desolate eyes.  
  
"My dearest daughter, you know I love you. I have always favored you among all your sisters and cousins. You always had a certain glow in your eyes, a spark in your soul. You were born with a spirit that I couldn't possibly have been responsible for. You are one of the truest treasures I have ever known. But daughter listen to me, you were born a siren for a reason. Your soul was put into this body with this voice for a cause. Surely you don't mean to say that Destiny is wrong." She looked back into his tender blue eyes. She shook her head.  
  
"I suppose I should discover what Fate has in store for me before I curse it," she said softly.  
  
"That would be wise. Now, you my dear are to take some time off," the siren girl opened her mouth to say something. "No arguments," he said with a stern tone. "You're heart is trying to tell you something, you must learn to listen to it. Go, relax. Visit the water elves or the merfolk. You know how the water rejuvenates you. And you will return when you are better. No sooner." The siren girl knew how useless it was to argue with her father, but she felt this mandated time off was equally useless.  
  
"Who will take my place?" she asked.  
  
"Do not speak as if you are the only capable siren in this realm," he said with humor in his voice and a smile on his face. His expression then turned gently serious. "Your soul must be balanced. And it knows this; otherwise it wouldn't have grown so heavy within you. Tell me, what good is a heart and soul if you do not listen to it?" A thought struck the siren girl. She lifted her head as the realization washed over her eyes.  
  
"You're right Father," she said blankly.  
  
"Excellent. Now I will find someone to take over your duties in your absence. Be well my daughter." He kissed her on the forehead and went off to find another child of his. The siren-girl had not moved from her spot. A determined expression had taken over her features now.  
  
"You're absolutely right."  
  
**********************************  
  
Well, what did you think? I know it's a bit short and bit slow but this chapter is strictly exposition and had to be written. I hope you enjoyed it and that it keeps you interested until the third chapter. I'm sorry that it's taken so long but thanks for all who understand.  
  
Okay, on to serious business:  
  
I just received a fax from Disney and they said that all who would review this chapter would receive a Will Turner dipped in Godiva milk chocolate. Mickey said so. 


	3. Till Your Singing Eyes And Fingers

Author's Note: Hey Kids! I'M BACK! Okay, I have no excuse but serious writing issues. I have horrible writing habits and I am so sorry that it has taken so long. It has taken me a long while to decide where I'm going with this and what's going to happen but you're reviews have been a lot of help and if anything they inspire my muse-less creativity. Thanks kids and I hope you think that this isn't too big a pile of crap! Remember to review. The Captain would want you to!

Disclaimer: I own every sexy, beautifully rugged inch of Jack Sparrow. Try to take him from me if you dare!

Song To The Siren

Chapter 3

"Till Your Singing Eyes And Fingers"

"_What good is a heart if you do not listen to it" _

Her father's words echoed through her head. It was a good question. What good is your heart if you don't listen to it? That simple question chipped a small crack into her heart that let an idea shine in like a ray of soft sunshine.

The siren had retired to her room. She sat on her bed. It sat in the center of the room, between two windows that faced the east and west. She looked out the window that faced the Kurai pool. The blue glow of the Kurai was rippled and reflected by the pool's water, it danced on the window's frame. The other window faced the sea and the moon. She could hear the faint crash of the waves against the island's shore. The sound of the waves got louder and louder inside her head.

She had to do something.

She had to leave.

And soon.

She couldn't leave immediately, no. It would make her escape a lot harder to pull off if she immediately alarmed her family. She would leave tomorrow night after her family had fallen asleep. She would use the Kurai pool and let her father think that she was going to visit the mermaids. Yes, that way she would have at least a day to fully prepare and "say" goodbye.

Where would she go? Where would she live? Would she ever come back? She would be leaving the water realm for the mortal world, a world that knew very little about her world and her kind. She could never tell anyone. She would be alone.

But she would never have to kill again. She would never again have to watch innocent men die. She would never have to hear the screams, the screams of sailors and captains, the occasional helpless woman who happened to be on board witnessing the death of a ship and crew. She would never have to think of their families, their friends, their loved ones. She wouldn't have to be a killer.

The siren looked out to the window facing the moon. Anywhere was better than here. Anywhere was better than a prison. A beautiful but invisible prison. She slipped into bed. She waited for the voices and questions in her head to quiet. She closed her eyes and sighed as sleep came for her.

She could sense the ship coming closer, even though it was well out of human sight. She looked out to the horizon. Her eyes glistened with anticipation and excitement like warm island waters in the sunlight. The siren girl was anxiously annoyed, knowing that it would be another half an hour before the ship would even see the shores of her small island.

A thought crept into her mind. She couldn't… could she?

She knew she shouldn't, but that concern was quickly brushed away by her tremendous curiosity. With an eager smile she made her decision: she would go out and watch the humans. She wondered if the humans were truly as dangerous as her elders had always said. According to them, humans were murderous savages that cared for no one or anything. She wanted to see for herself, if these primitive creatures truly posed so big a threat.

The siren girl looked out at the far away ship. She closed her eyes and saw the ship in her head. She felt her body fade away with the wind. She opened her eyes and she was on the ship. She was invisible to the humans. They milled around carrying on about their day, doing various nautical chores. They were crude-looking creatures, nowhere near as lovely as the creatures of her world. These humans didn't have beautiful scales like mermaids or glowed like water fairies. They just seemed so primitive. "_This is it? These are my enemies?"_ She looked around and her eyes fell to the bow of the ship. There was a sailor standing there. He wasn't doing anything but standing but there was something about the way he stood that drew her to him.

As she walked closer to the sailor at the bow she saw that there was another sailor. He was sitting next to the standing sailor, a paper resting on his thigh. The siren walked right up beside the standing sailor. He stood tall, his back arched in happiness. The siren bent her head in scrutiny. His eyes were closed. He smiled as the sea spray hit his face. The wind chilled the water drops that slid down his cheeks and played with his sandy blonde hair. He happily wiped his face and looked down at the sailor sitting by his feet.

The siren looked down at the sitting sailor. She walked over and sat down beside him. She noticed that both of the sailors were smooth faced, the skin around their eyes had the faintest outline of smile lines. The sitting sailor took shallow breaths. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that were staring out in front of him. She looked down at the paper resting on his thigh, it was a letter.

"_Dear Stephen… I miss you… didn't know how to tell… going to be a father… with child… come back to me soon… With all my love, Katherine"._

"Stephen?" The siren looked up. The standing sailor looked down at the sitting sailor with concern. "Stephen what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be a father," 'Stephen' said blankly.

"What?" the standing sailor crouched down and sat beside Stephen.

"Katherine's pregnant," Stephen said handing over the letter to his friend, "I'm going to be a father," his face hesitantly broke into a bright smile.

"Stephen," started the sailor skimming over the letter, "that's terrific!" "Congratulations!" Stephen took back the letter and joyfully looked at it again, as if he could see his beloved Katherine timidly smiling up at him.

"The sly devil, she hid the letter in the breast pocket of my jacket." Stephen's friend smiled uncontrollably. A droll smile crept onto his face.

"You know, John is considered to be a very strong name."

"Idiot, what if it's a girl?" 'John' thought for a second.

"Joan is just as classic and sophisticated." They laughed as they had done together for so many years. As Stephen's laughter came to an end, his face became serious.

"John," he started, "do you think I'm ready to become a father?" John looked at Stephen.

"What are you talking about? You're great with kids. My brothers and sisters adore you, probably more than they do me. And I've seen how you are with your nieces and nephews, you'll be a great father."

"Yes, but this is different. This time its-." He stopped. "Well its," he stopped again. He gave up and smiled. "I'm going to be a father." The words seemed so right that they made his smile even bigger. "I'm going to be father," he said more firmly. "I'm going to be a father," he said louder to no one in particular. John laughed. Stephen scrambled to his feet, faced the ocean, opened his arms and said at the top of his lungs, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" A cheer rang out from the boat's crew. Stephen turned and smileed at them. John got to his feet and stood with him. He put his hand on his shoulder and grinned. Stephen beamed back at him.

"John, when we get back I'd like for you to be godfather to my child." John's smile slid off his face.

"Will, your, your brothers," he stammered, "I,"

"Are just as much my brother as they are. You stood by me on my wedding day, and I want you by my child's side on the christening day." John took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'd be honored," John pulled him into a hug. A moment passed when he asked, "Does this mean you're not going to name him John?" Stephen laughed and put his arm over John's shoulders.

The siren girl had seen enough. She backed away from John and Stephen. _"No, they can't be like this! They can't.… How dare they! How dare they,"_ she stopped herself and shut her eyes. She wanted to be home, away from these humans. She willed herself back home. She opened her eyes when she could feel the warm sand beneath her feet. She took a deep shaky breath and looked out to the horizon.

She knew that the ship would be in sight within minutes. She gasped for air_. They weren't supposed to be like that. They weren't supposed to have feelings and affection for lovers and children. They were supposed to be heartless beasts who ravaged the earth and had no qualms about it. _She seethed as hot tears escaped from her eyes. Her insides burned with sorrow. She slumped to the ground. Her tears blazed small trails on her face.

She picked up her hands and looked at her palms.

The sands of her island were no longer warm and safe to her. She rubbed her fingertips together. The grains were coarse and each speck bit into her skin and burned into her. She let the tears fall freely from her eyes. A familiar feeling rose in her body. She snapped her head up. She took in a shuddered breath. The ship was on its way. It would be here.

John and Stephen's smiles flashed through her mind. An image of Katherine and her soon to be fatherless child appeared in her head. New tears sprang to her eyes as she knew that Katherine would name the baby boy Stephen John after his dead father and friend. He would have his father's twinkling dark eyes and bright glowing smile. Katherine would cry sometimes after staring into her beautiful child's face that looked so much like her dear lost William. _"I'm sorry,"_ she whispered and hoped that the wind would carry her apology to Katherine and her son.

She picked herself up. She stood up straight as she clenched her eyes to stop her tears. She slowly turned to deliver the unfair fate to John and Stephen.

The siren awoke with a start. Her lungs shuddered as they were rocked with uncontrollable sobs. She looked into her hands. She could still feel the hot sand burning into her palms. Every sailor that ever crossed her path and met their death, flashed in her mind. A barrage of faces, screams and lives that never were bombarded her mind. She threw the covers off of her and ran out of her room. She ran downstairs, past the Kurai pool and out to the beach.

She threw herself into the ocean and began to swim.

Well, that's it kids! Sorry it took so long! I'm definitely making an effort to make sure that it never happens again. But I could really use your help again. The summary for STTS kinda sucks so if anyone can come up something please review your answer to me! Captain Sparrow wearing nothing but his hat… let the image sink in… 


End file.
